


Tea Time

by misura



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



"You've lost some weight," she tells Mycroft as he pours the tea. "Good."

Sherlock makes the face he always makes on occasions such as these, and rightly so, perhaps. Mycroft is not so immature these days that he can't see how it might rankle, just a bit, to have been given a name like 'Sherlock', in this family. 

Of such things, destinies (and less poetically: careers) are made.

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, this doubles as character-death fix-it, because hey, if Sherlock can do it, why not Mummy, too?


End file.
